1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for carrying multiple bicycles and, more particularly, is directed towards devices for separating and restraining adjacent bicycles that are mounted on a carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years the popularity of bicycle riding for sport, recreation, and transportation has increased. Bicycle carriers of various configurations have been designed and developed to enable owners to transport and store one or more bicycles. The most common bicycle carriers are mountable on automobiles and are designed to carry several bicycles on a pair of carrying arms. The bicycles are positioned in side-by-side relationship on the carrying arms.
Unfortunately, bicycles often sustain damage as a result of coming in contact and rubbing against each other during transportation. In particular, scratching of the paint and physical damage to mechanical components can occur during transit when several bicycles are mounted on a carrier. Further, significant damage can occur if several bicycles become jammed and bang against each other during transportation over, for example, rough terrain.
A need has arisen for a device that can maintain bicycles mounted on a carrier in a spaced, substantially fixed, relationship relative to one another so as to prevent damage thereto.